


Dear Korra

by fellintothesun



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, In Between Books 3 and 4, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Letters, Love Letters, PTSD Korra, Sapphics, best bisexual girls, book 3 korrasami, wlw, zuko is a pretty big part tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellintothesun/pseuds/fellintothesun
Summary: Dear Korra,I miss you. It’s not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city’s infrastructure. So I’ll be keeping pretty busy for a while.--All of the letters written between Korra and Asami during the three years that Korra was recovering, yes, all of them.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't write all of these during school what do you mean... anyways I loved pretending to be Asami. Some of these are a little angsty, some letters are a little flirty, some are sad... a little bit of everything. And yes, I wrote every single letter.

Dear Korra,  
I miss you. It’s not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city’s infrastructure. So I’ll be keeping pretty busy for a while. I hope you are recovering well, we miss you every day. Things here in Republic City are starting to get back up on its feet. I have spent most of my days with Raiko trying to alleviate the vine issue. He really is sorry for the way he treated you before you left… he didn’t ask me to put that in here either. As winter is approaching the days are shorter, and the city is considerably darker with the vines covering so many buildings that one shone bright. The first snow is supposed to be next week, and I hope you know I will be thinking about you all day. Snow is so beautiful and peaceful, it’s always a wonderful treat when it snows here, but you’re probably bored with the snow. I thought the south pole was beautiful when we were there last winter for the spirit festival. Bad memories may be attached to that trip but that doesn’t deplete the stunning environment of your home. It’s hard to believe so few people lived there when Master Katara was growing up, the culture is so inspiring and completely different from how I grew up. I would like to come visit you soon, it all depends on how things here in the City play out. Take as much time to recover, we don’t expect you back too soon. I hope you are keeping warm down south, tell your parents I say hello and eat some snowberry custard for me.  
Sincerely,  
Asami Sato


	2. Letter 2

Dear Korra,  
How are you doing? The other day, President Raiko, Varrick, Beifong and myself had dinner at Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family to discuss the plan for Republic City. You were a main topic of discussion, we are all so curious about how your recovery is going! Poor Ikki and Meelo are worried sick about you, I wanted to help them feel better so I asked them if they wanted to send you something with this lutter, so here are a few drawings done by them. The first one is done by Ikki and shows a portrait of you and the entire Airbender family, it’s really sweet. I’m not really sure what Meelo’s is supposed to be, I think it’s you when you fought Unavaatu in Yue Bay last year, he was really getting into the art and I think it’s something he wants to pursue now. Meelo has decided to grow his hair out with Jinora. Tenzin had some grumblings about it but Pema overruled him and decided to let Meelo do it. He wants his hair to be long enough to put it in ponytails like you, isn’t that sweet? Pema told me she wouldn’t let him while I was helping her clean up though. Rohan has gotten so much bigger since you left and has started speaking a little, he calls Tenzin ‘papa’. Tenzin was telling me that he used to call Aang ‘papa’ too. It was such a tender moment I felt so bad for giggling at the thought of him calling you ‘papa’. Jinora is so beautiful with her tattoos, they suit her so well. Tenzin did such a good job with them for his first time. Her hair has gotten a bit longer and has expressed to me how much she misses her long, beautiful hair. I told her it would grow back but she seemed in disbelief. I did her makeup to try and make her feel better, it worked and now she wants to get some of her own. Tenzin is against it for a few reasons, he says it’s because an airbending master should be raw and natural but we all secretly know it’s because he doesn’t want to admit his little girl has grown up. Jinora means so much to him, much like his father, Tenzin was the last airbender for almost 7 years after Aang died and you were born. When Jinora was born he was so happy to no longer be alone, he was saying how it was the hardest seven years of his life, for various reasons, he doesn’t know how Aang went on for so long with that burden on his shoulders. I’m probably boring you with my rambling now so I will wrap it up. Basically the meaning of this letter is to tell you that we miss you and we are thinking about you.  
Sincerely,  
Asami Sato  
P.S. The first snow was beautiful, and you were in my heart the whole day.


	3. Letter 3

Dear Korra,  
Last week was my birthday, Mako and Bolin threw me a surprise party. Opal and a few other friends were there. It was a truly exciting day. I can’t believe those two boys were able to pull something like that off, especially considering the fact that Bolin was able to keep it a secret for so long. It reminded me of my party last year at Kwong’s Cuisine, you looked so nice that night, you said it was your first time eating at such a fancy place, do you remember that? Do you remember when the waitress wouldn’t let you do anything for yourself cause you were the avatar? It was so funny, one of my favorite memories of the crew. It wasn’t the same without you there. Don’t get me wrong, it was still fun, but it’s clear that we’re missing a piece of our funny little puzzle. You being gone has really made me realize how important you were to me, to all of us. We miss you, a lot. We understand why you had to go, and you’re in all of our thoughts and prayers to Yangchen, we want you to recover but it doesn’t make you being gone any easier. The entire city misses you, we really do. Probending is starting up again in a few weeks, Bolin isn’t gonna play this year, he’s pretty upset about it. He just doesn’t have the same faith in the fire ferrets that he did last year, and we all know no one will be as good as you, Mako and him were. It makes me mad at Mako more than anything, he knows it was Bolin’s dream to play at the world level, he was one of the best in the United Republic of Nations but he can’t do it without Mako's help. Maybe I’m still bitter over everything that happened with him but I think it’s selfish to take away your little brother’s dream that he risked his life for...multiple times. It is what it is I suppose. They named the gym in the arena after you. I’m not supposed to tell you that yet, you’ll be getting an official letter from Raiko soon, but I figure your best friend has the right to give some insight. That’s what I mean by Republic City missing you. They just want you to know how much we appreciate all that you did for the city. Get well soon.  
Sincerely,  
Asami Sato


	4. Letter 4

Dear Korra,  
I’m sorry I haven’t written in a few weeks, I've just been so busy with the redesign of Republic City. It’s all starting to come together very nicely. The snow is officially here to stay at least for another month, and trying to do construction has been a challenge. We hired some earthbenders from Zaofu to help build the new roads which has proven to be very effective. A guard from Zaofu has kind of taken over the Earth Kingdom to bring back some stability. You may know her, Kuvira saved your father's life back at the northern air temple. The future's looking bright for the Earth Kingdom, but as a large business owner I try not to get involved in politics. I believe Bolin is joining her task force, he’s grown up so much already. I’m so proud of him. Mako has still been moody as ever, Beifong has really put him to work, however. We aren’t as close when you’re not here, I mean I guess when we aren’t in immediate danger we are doing our own separate things anyways. I hope you will write back to me soon, I’m really curious about how you are doing. Because of how busy I have been with the redesign, I don’t think I will have time to come visit you anytime soon. But please know that you are always in my thoughts.   
Sincerely,  
Asami Sato


	5. Letter 5

Dear Korra,  
I went over to Air Temple Island today for the first time in a few weeks. Meelo's hair is considerably longer than it was last time. It's crazy that his hair can grow so fast. Jinora wasn’t too happy about it either, she still really misses her own hair. I went for a simple visit, no duties or tasks to uphold while I was there, just to spend time with such a wonderful family. It reminds me of the days I used to visit you after you took down Amon, when spring was coming and we’d sit in the gazebo on the island and drink tea and eat something Pema made or I brought. Those days were so wonderful, when we finally became true friends. I remember you taught me how to do a traditional southern water tribe hair style on Ikki and then had me do it on you because you said you issued your mom and she would do your hair like that whenever you were having a social event. I couldn't figure it out the first time but you were so patient with me. I hope you are spending lots of good time with your mother and she is doing that hairstyle on you every day. After I came home from the temple the other day, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I’m afraid you haven’t left my mind much at all since you left, I don’t know if it’s because I’m more worried about you or if it’s something else, whatever it is though, it must be important because even when I’m supposed to be focused on the redesign for the city you’re still on my mind. Please write back soon.  
With Love,  
Asami Sato


	6. Letter 6

Dear Korra,   
Yesterday Bolin set out with Varrick to join Kuvira, he has been anticipating this day for two weeks now. He is incredibly excited and it’s wonderful to see him ready to make a difference in the world. However, with him gone, I feel like our old team is more split than ever. We are in all different corners of the earth now. I have agreed to accompany Firelord Izumi on an excursion to the Fire nation capital in a few months after I complete the redesign for Republic CIty. She says I deserve a vacation and I’ve always wanted to see the fire nation. I’m sure she’ll want Future Industries to do something as well, but a vacation does sound nice I have to admit. But the truth is I don’t like all four of us being so far away from one another. We miss you.  
Write soon,  
Asami Sato


	7. Letter 7

Dear Korra,  
Last week I travelled to Ba Sing Se as one of Lady Kuvira’s guests for a banquet dinner to commemorate the progress they’ve made in the Impenetrable City. They still have a long way to go, both in Ba Sing Se and the rest of the Kingdom, but they have secured the top two rings. They are discussing what to do about the Earth Kingdom throne and tracking the line of succession which they surprisingly haven’t followed for many years. I’m sure within the next year there will be a new King or Queen on the throne, that is if Kuvira doesn’t get too clouded by her power. I can’t decide if I feel threatened by Kuvira or not, she definitely means business, but something about her raises red flags. I really shouldn’t get into politics though. The days are so busy I hardly have time to myself anymore, which is okay I guess because I have less time to miss you. I haven’t seen Mako for a few weeks but I hope he’s still writing to you. The snow has started to melt also, it feels like your spirit is going with it. I am so sorry I haven’t been writing to you as consistently as I used to you. I will try to get better about it again. It shouldn’t be too much longer before the roads in Republic City are finished. Please take care, we miss you so much, and don’t hesitate to write back one of these times.  
Sincerely,  
Asami Sato


	8. Letter 8

Dear Korra,  
I’m so sorry it’s been so long, I didn’t mean for me to get so unorganized. It’s really hard to remember when I’m not receiving letters back. I understand you may need space, but you don’t understand how badly I need you. We all need you. It would be nice to know if you were at least reading them, I miss you so much, Korra. We all knew you were pushing it when you said you’d be back in two weeks, so I understand if it’s taking longer than you thought it would but it’s been almost six months since you left and no one has heard from you, please, let us know that you’re doing okay.  
Please write soon,  
Asami Sato.


	9. Letter 9

Dear Korra,  
I finally completed the new roads in the City, just in time for summer. I am so relieved to be finished, and my company is booming. I’ll be headed for the fire nation in about a month, so don’t come home until after that. How has recovery been? I’m sorry about how I acted in my last letter. I let my emotions get the better of me. I hope you can forgive me and understand where I was coming from. The first day I get a letter back from you will be one of the greatest days in a long time. I miss your voice and your laugh and the way you would use water tribe swears. I haven’t spoken to Mako in almost a month, we’ve both been so busy. I’ve gotten the change to radio Bolin once, however. When I'm in the fire nation I am hoping we will be close enough to radio one another, even for just a little while. Of course I will understand if you choose not to, I understand you need your space, but If you are up to it maybe we still could. I would still like to plan a trip down south to visit but now that the summer has begun and I’ve made a few more deals with Future Industries I may not be able to until the winter rolls around again, but you’ll be home by then, right? Well I know the south pole is your actual home but we’re home too, so a radio call will have to do for now. Kya just returned for the summer, talking to her was so relieving. She told me your recovery has been slow but steady. Korra I hope you understand that’s okay. You’ve always been so proactive and fiery but sometimes it’s okay to take your time. Kya told me that you had a few scars too, she told me about your healing sessions together on the days Katara was too tired or busy too. She loves you so much, It’s hard to think that she probably sees her dad in you. I always wonder what he was like, Aang that is. I know you’ve spoken to him before, is he just like what the stories say? Is he more like Tenzin or Bumi? I’m sure you miss being able to talk to him, I know how it feels to want to talk to someone and not be sure if they’re listening. Get well soon.  
With Love,  
Asami Sato


	10. Letter 10

Dear Korra,  
The fire nation is beautiful. It’s so warm here, especially in the summer. I didn’t know I would enjoy it as much as I am. You’ll be getting this letter a lot sooner than usual because of how much closer the Fire Nation Capital is to the Southern Water Tribe, however, I asked Fire Lord Izumi about a long range radio, but she said there wasn’t one that would reach the southern tribe. I’m sad to say I won’t be hearing your voice any time soon, but a letter back would be just as good. No pressure, take your time. I’ll be in the fire nation for a little over a month and then I’ll be back in the City, just in case you want to write a letter. Lord Zuko was very excited to see me again and insisted that I have tea with him the day I got here. He’s such a great storyteller, too. I asked him about Aang and he talked about him in such high esteem. Zuko told me about the time you visited the fire nation as a little girl. He couldn’t stop smiling the entire time he talked. He told me about you and the turtle ducks, and how you had a crush on Iroh II and of course when you wanted to see the dragon. He said you haven’t changed a bit since you were little. He misses you too, Aang was his best friend, and he sees him in you, they all do, everyone who knew him does. I think it’s easy to assume that you two had nothing in common, but deep down you both cared so much about other people, and would do anything to protect the world. That’s what we love about you, Korra. You’re so selfless and loving. At least that is the Avatar Korra that I know. I wish the rest of the world knew the same girl who always had my back, who loved Tenzin’s kids, who taught me water tribe hairstyles and would sit with me for hours in silence in my office. You’re amazing, Korra. Never forget that. And never forget that we are waiting for you with open arms when you’re ready to come back home.  
With Love,  
Asami


	11. Letter 11

Dear Korra,  
Today I made a partnership deal with one of the biggest industries in the Fire Nation, my company really has been moving up. It feels good to have this type of stability again. I figured something like that was a big part of why I was invited to the Fire Nation this summer. I leave in two weeks, and my vacation really was wonderful. Very overdue. Everything was so intense for so long it was nice to have some time to myself, although I genuinely would have preferred you to be there with me. Things are starting to get lonely in all honesty. In fact, I’m not really looking forward to returning to the City. Without Bolin there and Mako being in such a constant state of angst, I feel very alone sometimes. I can’t imagine how you might feel, but I want you to know that you aren’t alone, and you are loved. I know how you feel, Korra. If there is anything we can do for you, let us know, or at least tell your father so he can tell us. Get well soon.  
Asami


	12. Letter 12

Dear Korra,  
This last week I spent visiting the temple of the fire sages. It’s a beautiful place that Lord Zuko has taken a lot of time restoring the history that was lost during the 100 year war. There used to be ancient murals of the history of the Fire Nation and every single avatar. Isn’t that amazing? Unfortunately, many of the murals of the avatars were destroyed or looted for the gold leafing within the designs during the war. They said that Fire Lord Azulon took out all of the gold in the designs for his own riches and the old fire sages couldn’t stop him. It made me realize how tyrannical the old Fire Lords were. Zuko was actually my escort on this trip, he told me about how he spent almost 40 years of his reign trying to track down and replace as much of the original pieces of mosaic that once stood here. He wasn’t very successful, but was able to put together a restoration project that left every single one of these beautiful murals of past avatars completed. It goes all the way back to the first avatar, which is an ancient mural that is chipped away paint and wood carvings that is unfortunately not open to the public because of its fragility. There were actually a number of murals of the first avatars that are closed off. I never realized how many there were, I didn’t have enough time to look at each piece of art, especially considering how intricate they all were. I spent most of my time studying the most recent avatars. The newer ones they have moments from their life depicted behind the portrait, too. In front of Aangs were flowers, notes and candles lit. Zuko told me that some of the offerings had been left there since he died almost 19 years ago, and people keep bringing things nearly every day, and the fire sages keep the candles burning at all times, when one melts out they replace it. It was incredibly beautiful that people had done that for him. In his mural, the apparent things that your eyes shot to first were images of his sky bison, the skyline of Republic City and a complex design of what he looked like in the avatar state while fighting Fire Lord Ozai. He looked powerful and intimidating at first glance but the longer you looked you could see within the designs abstract depictions of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki and the teenage Fire Lord. All four air temples on each corner of the mural, Tui and La, a solar eclipse and his old glider. Beneath his initial portrait were small paintings of Bumi, Kya and Tenzin, and when you took a step back you saw that it was all done inside the iceberg that he was found in as a boy. You could tell that whoever designed this knew him well, and cared for him, so I asked Zuko who did. He said that about a year before Aang had passed, and he was on bed rest every day, Zuko, Bumi II and Suki took their time to design it with a royal artist. He didn’t give many details but said it was a loving and inspiring memory. It was clear that not only was Aang deeply loved by his best friends and family but the world too. Aang’s mural was much more detailed than anyone else’s because of all that he did for the world. It actually made me emotional. My favorite part, however, was the fact that there was an open space right next to Aang for you. There was nothing there yet, but one day a beautiful mosaic will be there just for you and all that you did for us. I would love to visit here again with you and spend more time admiring the other murals. I’m sorry this letter is so long, I just wanted to let you know about such a sacred experience I had in hopes of making you feel better. I’ll be back in Republic City next week if you want to write to me. I miss you.  
With Love,  
Asami


	13. Letter 13

Dear Korra,  
You left over a year ago, I can’t believe it’s been a full year since I last saw you. I just got back to Republic City and I am incredibly busy with the company so this letter will have to be short but I didn’t want to forget to tell you how much I miss you. We all knew it’d be more than two weeks before you were home but a full year was never in the cards. I have a gift from the fire nation for you that I will send in my next letter when I have some more time to write to you. We miss you so much. This has been a hard year but I am hopeful for the future. See you soon.  
Asami


	14. Letter 14

Dear Korra,  
I apologize for not writing for almost a month and a half, my return to Republic City was delayed and I just got back a few weeks ago to find a devastating loss in Future Industries. I won’t bore you with the statistics but I’ll be pretty busy trying to recover the money we lost. The company will be fine but it was not very fun to come back to such a distressing situation after a peaceful vacation, just my luck I suppose. Summer is slowing down here and I got a chance to see Bolin a few days ago, he was taking a week off from Kuvira’s task force to visit Mako, his grandmother and me. He’s changed so much already, a lot less naive. Although he’s done some growing up, he’s still the same Bolin we know and love. He apologizes for not writing to you, he said he’s been so busy stabilizing Ba Sing Se that he simply forgot. I told him you would understand, but It’s hard to say without ever hearing back from you. Mako and I went to lunch the other day as well. He’s doing very well and said that he’s done a good job keeping in touch with you, he was surprisingly pleasant as well. I think he finally learned how separate from the detective persona. Later this week I am going to go visit the airbenders and give them the gifts I got them from the fire nation. I wanted to get them all something nice but I was so unsure of what. I know they aren’t supposed to have many possessions but I couldn't resist. I got Jinora some authentic Fire Nation makeup, Ikki a few golden hair pins, Meelo some fire nation paints and Rohan some native candy. I would like to send you this too, it’s a leather journal handmade by an old grandma in a small fire nation village, there are dragons imprinted into the leather that she made by herself. I thought it might be nice for you to write your thoughts down somewhere. I’ve found it really helpful to just talk to myself sometimes when I need an outlet. I figured instead of encouraging you to write back to us before you’re ready, you could start with just writing to yourself first. I want to do anything I can to help you feel better, so this felt like a good start. We love you and miss you, feel better soon.  
With Love,  
Asami


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Korra,  
The airbender kids loved my gifts for them! Jinora was so excited and put the makeup on right away, she asked me to help her figure it out. Her hair has gotten rather shaggy, it’s definitely growing fast. Meelo got a haircut too, but he is still rocking a full head of hair, he looks more like a kid than a toddler now, it’s so strange seeing everyone grow up right before my eyes. Jinora has had her tattoos for a full year now and has become such a wonderful young woman and teacher to the new airbenders. Tenzin says he’ll be headed down south within the next year to see you and his mother. He misses you too and wants to make sure you’re recovering well. Kya will be leaving the city soon too now that summer has slowed down and fall is in the air. Can you believe it’s already been over a year since everything happened? Tenzin was telling me that new Air benders still show up at the temple almost every week. The air nation has really blossomed into something wonderful, and it’s all because of you. How have you been? I’m sure it’s getting colder down there, I hope you’re keeping warm. I hope you liked my gift from the fire nation, and I hope you’re writing down some of your thoughts. If there’s anything we can do for you, let us know.   
With Love,  
Asami


	16. Letter 16

ear Korra,  
Time has gotten away from me. I have struggled with my own battles for a while now. Writing to you every week used to be on the top of my list and now it just is a passing thought. I found out my cousin was recently killed during a raid on her earth kingdom village. I do not think Kuvira had anything to do with it but I have a dreadful feeling that she did. On top of that, I have just been feeling depressed recently. I want to help you and take care of you as much as I can, even from a distance, but I realize I need to take care of myself first. Unfortunately, my letters will be less frequent from now on. I genuinely thought you’d be back by now. I understand you need time, but I want you to know that you have us to lean on. Everyone is here for you, and we want you to get better so we can see you again. Please, trust us. I know Mako and Bolin will keep writing as frequently as they have been, I just need a bit of time to myself first. I hope you can understand.  
Sincerely,  
Asami Sato


	17. Letter 17

Dear Korra,   
I have gotten very sick in the last few weeks. I will be on bed rest for the foreseeable future. With maids and butlers in the mansion to take care of me, I should be hopeful and feeling well but I honestly just feel helpless, like I can’t do anything for myself. Perhaps that’s how you feel too. It’s hard to say though. I will still try to write to you as often as possible but I don’t know how long with illness will linger for. You are still one of my top priorities, however and I don’t want you to worry about me. We are in this together.   
Feel better soon,  
Asami Sato


	18. Letter 18

Dear Korra,  
I am still sick, the doctor isn’t sure why I haven’t recovered yet. I’m feeling weaker and weaker every day with no end in sight. I still don’t want you to worry about me, I have plenty of people taking care of me, we really should be worried about the Earth Kingdom. Countless articles have come out criticizing Kuvira and her extreme methods. I’m worried about what will happen to the nation if they don’t find another heir to the throne. Take care, we are in this together.  
Asami


	19. Letter 19

Dear Korra,  
I am finally starting to feel more like myself. Mako came over with the airbender kids to try and cheer me up, which proved to work. This was almost two months of constant bed rest, which was incredibly aggravating. It helped me understand what you might’ve gone through, however. Fall is in full swing here in Republic City, and the leaves have begun falling. I’m so sad I was sick for the majority of the time the leaves were bright red and orange. That’s my favorite time in republic city, and I won’t want to wait another year to see it again, but maybe the next time I do, you’ll be there with me.   
Feel better soon,  
Asami.


	20. Letter 20

Dear Korra,   
This week I was finally back on my feet, it felt so good to be back at work. I met with Raiko about a very exciting change coming to the city, started working on a new project with the industry and went to lunch with an old friend from my childhood. I really took normalcy for granted. I can’t imagine how you might’ve felt while recovering. How are you? How is the south pole? Has it been getting colder? At what point of the year is it light outside all day? You’ve mentioned midnight sun madness before and I’ve always been curious as to what that’s like. We miss you here, but you already knew that.   
Talk to you soon,  
Asami


	21. Letter 21

Dear Korra,  
Last week at lunch with a n associate, I overheard a woman saying she thinks her son is the new avatar, implying that you’ve died. It was a completely ridiculous statement. It made me so mad that people just assume things like that. For starters, her son was at least 3, and it hasn’t even been that long since you’ve been gone, what was she thinking? I couldn’t bear to listen to her ramble on about how hard it will be once he goes away to train, so I walked over to her table and tried not to blow up in her face. I mean, who does she think she is? She had no right to make such wild accusations. I tried to stay calm and collected but I got so fired up defending you. I couldn’t believe she had the audacity to talk about how hard it will be when for starters he isn’t the avatar and I have already experienced what it’s like to be close to the avatar. People don’t realize how damaging saying things like that can be, especially to the people who are close to you. Let’s just say she will never say her son is the avatar again. We need you back, Korra, as soon as possible.  
Get well,  
Asami


End file.
